digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nene Amano
is a character in the Digimon Xros Wars series, and serves as one of the female protagonists. At first, V-Jump magazine described her as "an enigmatic beautiful girl that leads a mysterious army", but for the second phase she is described as "an enigmatic beautiful girl that fights against the darkness with strong determination." During her time as the General of the black "Twilight" army, Nene was said to be searching for powerful soldiers for unknown reasons, using her Monitamon to spy on the other armies and sometimes assisting Xros Heart in their battles. At one point she joined forces with Kiriha and Blue Flare, but she is currently aligned with Taiki as part of Xros Heart. Her Xros Loader was black, but its color changed to lavender after she joined Xros Heart. Nene is followed by her partner Digimon: Mervamon, Sparrowmon, Monimon and three Monitamon. Appearance Nene is frequently described as a "beautiful girl" in both the show and the promotional materials. She is a fairly tall girl (shorter than Zenjirou but taller than Taiki) with brown hair, which is worn up, purple eyes and fair skin. Her attire consisted of white cowboy boots with pink trims, a purple dress with black trims, a lab coat and several gold chains around her neck, but in the second phase of the show she changed her clothing and now wears a pink sleeveless top underneath a pink and white jacket and a pink short frilly skirt. Personality Nene has a very mysterious personality when first revealed. She has a strong habit of spying on people to gain information (which she does frequently before joining Team Xros Heart). She is willing to do anything in order to obey DarkKnightmon's orders, going as far as to torture Stingmon for information or threaten Kiriha so that he'll join up with them. It's revealed that this is because she is willing to do anything for her brother, even "Following the Devil himself". Kiriha states that she is extremely good at manipulating people, which she usually uses for her advantage. After joining Xros Heart, Nene became friendlier and more compassionate, but her determination for saving her brother remained as strong as ever. Nene has a strong bond with Sparrowmon and, in the second phase, becomes partners with Mervamon, with whom Nene sympathizes despite thinking of her as pushy and immature. Digimon Xros Wars (anime) Nene first appears shortly after the defeat of MadLeomon, watching Taiki and his friends with her Monitamon. She is later seen watching Taiki and Kiriha demonstrating their powers. She introduces herself to Team Xros Heart after the final defeat of MadLeomon. She appears to have a great interest in Taiki and playfully calls him "Red". After explaining the purpose of the "Code Crowns" and helping open a portal to the Island Zone, she disappears as quickly as she appeared. She reappears later to compliment Kiriha on his battle, and telling him about Taiki being trapped on the Island Zone and having the DigiMemories. In the Magma Zone, she informs Kiriha of Taiki's predicament with Tactimon and AncientVolcamon. After Xros Heart rescues the Lake Zone, Nene says the power of Xros Heart is too hot for her, and makes the decision to partner with Kiriha Aonuma's Blue Flare. To show him her power, she takes out the black Xros Loader and reloads Sparrowmon. In the Sand Zone, she and Kihira search for the code crown only for Taiki to find it, then they engage Blastmon in battle. Even thought they're able to stand their ground against Blastmon, they are blown away when Blastmon releases his Crystal Bullets. She then continues on to the next Zone. She later arrives in the Heaven Zone with her partner, DarkKnightmon, preventing Shoutmon from attacking Lucemon Chaos Mode. She reveals that she made a deal with the Bagra Army, that Lucemon could take the zone's Code Crown, while she would have access to the dark power hidden within the Temple of Darkness. She replies to Xros Heart's dismay by stating that she will "take the darkness regardless of any destruction to the Heaven Zone." But when Lucemon interupts the transfer, she is captured inside a giant orb of dark energy, resulting in Sparrowmon's constant attempts to rescue her. When Taiki and Kiriha confront her in Deckerdramon's sanctuary, Nene reveals that she is working for DarkKnightmon because something happened to her little brother, Yuu Amano, and DarkKnightmon is the only one who knows how to send the both of them back to the human world. Once Kiriha obtains Deckerdramon, DarkKnightmon states that they no longer are required to be in Forest Zone, so he commands Nene to store him and Nene leaves to the Dust Zone, stating it out loud as a clue to Taiki to come save her. DarkKnightmon takes them both to the Dust Zone, where he imprisons Nene in his tower. After a grand battle between all four armies, in which DarkKnightmon obtains the Darkness Loader and casts Nene aside now that he no longer needs her, Xros Heart rescues Nene and she and the remnants of Twilight join their army. During the rescue of Princess Babamon, Nene's X Loader reformats and becomes lavender. After Taiki returns to the Digital World in the second phase, Nene joins him along with Kiriha. In Vampire Land, while Taiki tries to enter the white Lopmon's Chamber, Nene and Sparrowmon fend off an army of LadyDevimon sent by NeoVamdemon to eliminate them. She later watches in on the fight between OmegaShoutmon, ZeekGreymon and NeoVamdemon. In Honey Land, she teams up with Mervamon after Zamielmon forces Mervamon and her brother, Ignitemon, to fight each other for his amusement. She and Mervamon also fight together in the battle against Zamielmon in his Honey Wonderland. Following Zamielmon's fall, Mervavamon decides that she likes fighting with Nene and becomes her partner. After hearing Kiriha talk about a mysterious blonde kid he saw in the forest, she begins to think her brother, Yuu Amano, is nearby. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Nene and her little sister, Kotone, are orphans who were staying with distance relatives before they became trapped in the Digital World. While in the digital world, Kotone fell into a deep sleep. Trapped there for years Nene raised Sparrowmon, and eventually teamed up with DarkKnightmon who stated he could save Kotone. Costumes Starting after Taiki's return to the Digital World, Nene begins displaying her skills as a spy, and frequently disguises herself as a Digimon in order to infiltrate the Death Generals' territories. File:Nene (Ohanamon) t.png|Ohanamon File:Nene (Alligator) t.png|Alligator File:Taiki, Nene, Cutemon (LadyDevimon, Lopmon).png|LadyDevimon File:Nene (Sunflowmon) t.png|Sunflowmon File:Nene (Wendigomon) t.png|Wendigomon Notes and References Category:Protagonists Category:Tamers Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars